


Den of Darkness

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane makes a fort of blankets and pillows. Dia finds her antics infuriatingly adorable, but something doesn't feel right.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Den of Darkness

Dia looked down quizzically at her girlfriend, Yohane. She was sat cross legged on a large purple cushion that rested on top of a black throw inside a rather elaborate fort of blankets and pillows. The biggest grin on her face, half-proud, half-smug.

“My darling little demon! Give into your desires and enter my den of darkness! Let vile misfortune protect you within its walls.”

“I’ve got work to do. I can’t go joining you in pillow forts or anything as preposterous as that.”

The grin on Yohane’s face only grew wider. “You so totally want to join me in my devilish den and you so totally want to kiss me right now.”

“Do I?” Dia shot back, already feeling her willpower start to ebb. 

She needed to focus on her responsibilities… However, it was so hard when the woman of her dreams was there teasing her and doing a very good job at being distracting.

Deciding against her better judgement, Dia climbed inside, pushing Yohane down and straddling her. Gripping Yohane’s wrists gently, she pinned them to the floor. A moment passed, Dia grew more entranced as she stared down into Yohane’s desperate shimmering eyes. Closing the distance, Dia placed a loving kiss on Yohane’s lips before something bothered her. There was something about that word ‘desires’ that didn’t feel right. She pulled away to address it.

“How come you always want me to give into my desires but seem to stall when it’s your own? It’s like when you use that word you get…”

Yohane sighed, gently pushing Dia off her and sitting up. She turned away, clutching at her arm far too tightly. The light atmosphere from before dissipated as melancholy started to seep in. Dia wanted to reach out but didn’t. Instead she let Yohane have space.

“Yeah well mine aren’t all that good compared to an angel’s. Everything you’ve ever wanted has been so nice. Even when you’re mad or whatever it’s because you’re pissed off and want people to be better.” 

In reply, Dia gave a small sad but understanding smile. “Why do you despise your own so much?”

Yohane glanced back, a wary look in her eye that begged for comfort. Dia pulled her into a hug and waited.

“Mine are full of destructiveness and false promises.” She clutched at Dia’s shirt. “I’d hurt myself in so many ways if I could. Ruin everything good in my life then kill myself. The happier desires just serve to make me sad that they will never be real.”

Hearing this broke Dia’s heart, but she kept herself composed. She held on tighter and thought about what to say. “Will you tell me them…? If you’re comfortable with it? Even the ones you hate. I don’t mind.”

“Why would you ever want to hear it? I’d just be describing how much I hate myself and how much I want to hurt myself.”

“To get you out of your own head.” Dia pulled her closer. “So I can tell you that it’s okay. That most people have these kinds of thoughts. Especially if you’ve gone through the kind of awful stuff you have. I want to get you to think them over and move past them. And I hope you become less afraid of them because you’re facing them with me.”

“Maybe another time.” She shot Dia a glare. “Don’t ruin my den of darkness like this.”

Guilt flickered on Dia’s face. Yohane had made this adorable little pillow fort to have fun, and now she was making her think about awful things inside it. “I’ll kiss you a bunch to make up for it.”

“I don’t care about that… I just want you to stay with me.”

“I will.” Resting her head on Yohane’s shoulder, Dia waited a moment. After things had calmed a little, and the tense atmosphere had dissipated she spoke. “Can I get my laptop?”

“You’re…” She crossed her arms, exaggerating her pout. “Ignoring The great Fallen Angel is a punishable offense. I could curse you with a thousand years of misfortune and burn you in the flames of hell for such a thing.”

“Fine.” Dia reached up, cupping Yohane’s face and squishing her cheeks. “I’ll give you the attention you so desperately crave.”

Yohane didn’t say anything else, and Dia continued to very slowly squish her cheeks. Her lips curled up into a smile. Pampering Yohane with affection and love was always fun, and her reactions were simply adorable. 

Flustered now, Yohane was finding everything a little overwhelming. She let out a whimper, and Dia knew it was time to slow down. Flashing her a smug smile, Dia pulled her hands away and simply moved to lay back in the pillow fort. Yohane joined her but decided to lie down on top of Dia.

Groaning a little, she shifted around so Yohane was lying in a position that didn’t hurt. Once she found it, she enveloped Yohane in a hug, wrapping her arms around her and holding on with a firm loving embrace. Things felt comfortable. Sure, she was a little heavy but it wasn’t really a problem. Having Yohane so close was far nicer.

Reaching a hand up, Dia began to gently run it through Yohane’s hair. A faint hum escaped her lips as she delighted in the way her fingers slipped through soft strands. 

After a little while, Dia spoke. “Also your desires aren’t all that bad. I think this pillow fort was a splendid idea.”

A groan filled the air. “It doesn’t work like that… things like crafting a den of darkness don’t feel the same?”

“So it’s a complex?”

“Yeah I guess so-” She once again groaned, her voice a whine. “Look, Dia, I don’t care just let me lie here with you.”

“Of course.” Dia hummed, pulling Yohane a little closer. "I'll stay as long as you want."  



End file.
